


Misunderstandings and Happy Endings

by Plandai



Series: 2018 One Phanfic Every Day Until Christmas Challenge [1]
Category: Phandom
Genre: Anxiety, Engagment, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, argument, misunderstainding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plandai/pseuds/Plandai
Summary: Phil wants to propose, but his nerves get the better of him on the day and not everything goes to plan.





	Misunderstandings and Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This year I'm trying to write one fic every day in December until Christmas. I probably won't succeed but I'm going to give it a shot!

Phil was a ball of nerves today, and Dan was beginning to notice. He probably shouldn’t be avoiding his boyfriend as much as he was, but every time he lay eyes on the beautiful face, the anxiety just sprung up again. He knew that their followers liked to think that they got engaged in Japan or at the very least a while ago. A good portion of them believed they were already married, unfortunately, this was not the case, yet. You see Phil intended to propose tonight, not in Japan or in some dramatic gesture, but after a nice meal on their tenth anniversary. He knew that dan would probably say yes, they had been together for so long now that they might as well be married anyway, but there was still a wriggle of doubt in the back of his mind.

He had gone all out this anniversary, flowers, presents, breakfast in bed, the lot. Usually, they were far subtler about anniversaries. A card, a nice meal maybe. Occasionally they got each other gifts, usually if was Dan buying Phil a candle and Phil getting Dan something completely ridiculous he spotted browsing through the internet. This year Phil had brought Dan a couple of things. Mainly just the odd aesthetic trinket or game he had been pining over, but it was enough so that dan knew something was up. He presented Phil with a tiny gift-wrapped cactus which Phil thought was adorable and neither of them brought it up again.

Phil had booked the restaurant weeks ago. It was a nice little place that Dan had kept saying he wanted to try. They always swapped whose responsibility it was to organise their anniversary date, and luckily this year it had fallen to Phil. It was probably a good thing really, last year dan had picked a restaurant that one of his friends had recommended. It was awful, the food was so bad they had to leave after the appetizers and just picked up some dominos on the way home. It was a fun story though, even if the number of people they could tell about it was quite small. Their fans tended to pry a little too much, so pretty much everything they did on their anniversary was out of bounds for the internet.

Phil had wanted to leave early but was still deciding on what to wear. Did he want to wear something formal, it sort of seemed like the time to. Then again, the restaurant they were going to wasn’t that posh. He was still stuck between a plain shirt and tie and his corgi shirt when Dan walked in wearing a pretty monochrome floral shirt and black ripped jeans. Phil had to stop himself from staring but decided if dan wasn’t going too formal then neither was he, corgi shirt it was,

“Phil, what’s up?” da asked gently, walking up behind him to wrap his arms around the older man,

“You’re never this fussy about your appearance, you filmed a video in emoji pyjamas once, remember?”

Phil giggled nervously and then shrugged,

“I just wanted to look nice, it is our anniversary after all,” Dan gave him an odd look but didn’t question him any further. Phil opted to keep his glasses on, Dan had always told him they looked good on him, and while he didn’t really believe it a lot of the time, he did want to look good for dan.

When Dan had left the room, he carefully closed the door and opened the bottom drawer on his side of the bed. Inside a little cardboard box was another box, a ring box. He clicked it open just to check it was there and found himself smiling. While there was no doubt, they were rich, flamboyant diamonds had never really been to dan's taste. Instead, the ring was a simple platinum ring, embedded with a few smaller diamonds just to give it a bit of flair. Unfortunately, it seemed nowhere sold black engagement rings, so this would have to do. He also knew Dan would probably be a little reluctant to wear it on his finger when they were out in public or filming, so he had also brought a little silver chain that he could threat through it to keep it safe.

He slid it into his trouser pocket, praying the lump it left wasn't too obvious and grabbed his Phone and wallet. Dan was already waiting for him by the door and grabbed his hand as he drew close, threading their fingers together. Phil smiled warmly at him, squeezing as he locked their door behind them. They made their way through the complex, hand in hand, but once they reached the main door dan dropped Phil’s, leaving it feeling a little cold. Phil wished they could show their affection in public, it wasn’t his fault everyone was so god damn nosey. One day maybe, he hoped it wouldn’t be too far away.

They stepped into the street and quickly hailed a cab. Phil was shaking slightly, sighing deeply in an effort to calm his breathing,

“Are you cold,” Dan asked, rolling his eyes, “I told you to get a coat,” It was an easier explanation that he was just really nervous about something that he couldn’t tell dan about, so he nodded. Dan smiled and shook his head,

“You are an idiot,” he murmured, but took off his coat and wrapped it around Phil.

Phil smiled and leant into him as a way of saying thank you. He was so glad to have such a kid boyfriend, someone who he was still very much in love with even after being together for ten years. He hoped that soon his boyfriend would become his fiancée, and then if everything else went to plan, his husband. They sat in the back of the cab in silence. Phil was worried that if he opened his mouth, the nerves he was feeling would cause something absolutely stupid to come out. It happened a lot, but today wasn’t a good day for it to happen, he wanted everything to be perfect, and he certainly wasn't going to be the one to mess that up. 

They were stuck in traffic for the next twenty minutes, but Phil had planned for this. They still had another twenty minutes left until their reservation. Dan had been looking at him strangely for a while now, and while so far he had been successfully ignoring it, as time went on he was becoming more and more uncomfortable. He turned his head to look out of the window, pretending to be enthralled by the admittedly very dull view of the houses they were driving through. Soon it seemed as though Dan had had enough as he grabbed Phil by the shoulders and forced him to look at him,

“Phil, what is wrong with you today. You have been acting really weird and I feel like you're avoiding me,” he exclaimed, sounding a little pissed off.

Phil froze, unsure of what to say. He really didn't want to annoy Dan, and he certainly didn't want him to think that he was avoiding him for any menacing reason. He could see why Dan was concerned, this was really out of character for him, usually, he was far more affectionate than this and they never left each other's side. Dan was still staring at him intently, and he felt as though a vein of ice was making its way up his spine, what should he say? If he told Dan now, it could ruin the surprise, but if he didn't answer then Dan was going to stay mad at him, and if he was mad there was a possibility he could say no,

“I’ll tell you when we get there, it's a bit complicated,” he replied quietly.

Dan groaned and went to looking out of his own window, back turned to Phil. The older man felt awful for making Dan angry at him, he hated when people got mad at him, he was a pleaser so things like this got to him. He went to comfort his boyfriend but before he got a chance the taxi pulled up in front of the restaurant. Dan got out and went for the doorway, leaving Phil behind to pay the driver and rush to catch up. They quickly headed for their table after a friendly waiter pointed them in the right direction and Dan sat down looking to be in a foul mood. Phil sat down opposite him somewhat reluctantly, trying to find a way of avoiding his criticising games. He was beginning to think that tonight probably wasn't the night he was going to propose, he could feel an argument coming.

For the next half an hour, Dan went back to being decently pleasant, something that Phil was enormously grateful for. Unfortunately, that pleasant attitude disappeared about halfway through the main course. Phil had been fiddling around in his pocket for a while. Wondering if he should bring out the box or not. Tonight had not gone as well as he would like, and the atmosphere was tense. At this point, he wasn't sure if proposing would make it better or worse. He zoned out a little whilst thinking about it which was enough to annoy Dan once more,

“Right Phil, I’m fed up of this. You will tell me what’s up with you or I’m leaving,” Dan hissed leaning in close, “It’s our anniversary and you won’t even concentrate on what I’m saying. What are you messing with in your pocket? Are you really that eager to text someone else that you can’t leave your phone alone, am I really that boring?”

Phil continued to stare at him wide eyes for a moment before reaching into his pocket and dumping the box onto the table, right in front of Dan. How dare he be so rude; how dare he accuse Phil of not caring about him. That time it was his turn to put on a foul face and cross his arms, hoping to covey his annoyance in the most obvious way possible. Dan looked at the ring a few times and then back up at Phil, then back down at the ring,

“Oooooooh,” he drew out, looking quite embarrassed. Phil grabbed the box of the table and shove it back into his pocket moodily. Dan frowned,

“Wait, aren’t you going to propose to me?” he asked, staring at the lump in his trouser pocket left by the ring box. Phil scoffed,

“We’re having an argument are we not, I don’t think proposing would be a good idea at the moment,”

Dan suddenly looked very upset and shrank in on himself,

“I’m sorry for having a go at you, I just wasn’t feeling great and you were acting all weird. I thought you were up to something,” he replied quietly, “Well you were, but nothing bad. please say you still want to marry me,”

Phil sighed and felt himself soften. He couldn’t stay mad at dan for long. Plus if Dan wanted him to propose that was a pretty good indicator that he wasn’t going to decline the offer. He had prepared a speech, but now it didn’t really seem needed or appropriate, but he wasn’t going to say nothing, he had to come up with something new,

“Alright, but I propose you have to be nice to me for like, the whole weeks. That means you take out the rubbish and answer the door to pick up my parcels. Oh, and let me win the next Dan Vs Phil on the gaming channel,” He said jokingly, to which Dan nodded furiously.

Once again, he pulled the ring out of his pocket. This tie however he sank down on one knee and opened the box, to reveal the shiny platinum ring,

“Dan, you have made me very happy, ever since we got together all those years ago. I know this is long overdue, but to be honest, I was far too nervous to propose earlier, as I have been all day. I hope you can forgive me for taking so long and acting really strange today,” he took a deep breath, “But all that aside, I really really love you, and will you marry me?” Phil cringed at the awkwardness of his little speech, but Dan didn’t seem to mind in the slightest.

He squealed and jumped out of his chair, bowling Phil over with a tight hug, tears running down his face,

“Of course, I’ll marry you, you big idiot. I thought you would never fucking ask!”

Phil felt an enormous weight lift off his shoulders and that night they both went home rather happy, all thoughts of arguments wiped from their mind as Phil was left with only one thought, they were going to get married! Well, that and the fact he reckoned they were going to have to sugar coat the story a little when they spread the news, it had been a bit of an odd proposal.


End file.
